


［游/Ai］程序员一夜

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档，ooc自避。是爽文草文。后日谈，时间轴放飞。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, 游Ai





	［游/Ai］程序员一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 是爽文草文。  
> 后日谈，时间轴放飞。

藤木游作，十六岁，高校在读生。岛叹气摆手，不知道能说什么好。也许有什么可以向他讨教，合适的休眠姿势可是学问，不至于让刘海扎到手的秘诀充满奥妙。寻常青少年追求的热血青春离他有点远，奋斗过了，闯荡过了，平静的生活也有些美好。

这学上得有些不伦不类，好歹也读了一年多，不过放眼整个班级，叫得出的人恐怕还不及一半。高中生当然不是记性不好，留存的记忆都被捞捞攥在手里。发生过交集的同学脸孔记得一清二楚，还不认识剩下就只有一个原因，根本就没有过交流。好在彼此彼此，学校里倘若要找能够认识这位同学的人，两个手也就足够数了，这恐怕还包括了天天把藤木游作勾上决斗社缺勤表的社员们。

人在学校没有存在感，但是不代表生活不充实。在现实生活平淡无奇，不能说网络世界不刺激。要说可怜的藤木游作没人认识，并不正式的用户名反而家喻户晓。

playmaker的海报刚刚在Vrains的荧屏里转过两圈，名人本尊架着滑板一骑绝尘滑过店面。无人的Vrains少了很多麻烦，但是主要区域依旧庞大，哪怕一直维持高速巡查，也不免需要良久。不仅仅是一眼即过，真正需要的是精神力与网络世界的共感。滑板激起隐形的浪传向远方，带动数据波段一阵颤动，而身怀使命的工具人检查的正是这些。电子频率就像一首歌，终归有迹可循，那些掺杂于其中不和谐的，便是需要排除的隐性障碍。找起来实在不容易，就像被人摁头在桌前完成试题，可怕的是卷子可能有几十来张，似乎看不到头——又偏偏需要长久的注意力，藤木游作也不会希望在投入了如此大的消耗后还有什么疏忽。

跌跌撞撞，隔间合上近六七个小时终于被打开，好不容易没有凄惨地爬出来。来不及，来不及，时间不等人，夕阳是早就不在了，普通的孩子现在都该上床听故事了。看着指针朝上跑着就担心它的下降，今夜刚刚开始就担心着夜快要尽了。

隔间的门还没有自动关上，高中生拉开转椅伏上桌子，电脑已经被会意的Ai贴心地打开，正闪着地狱的光芒。

先前扫描过的漏洞都被自动导入到了屏幕上，旁边的轴缩得很小，光标要是去拖动，猴年马月才能挪到下方。彻日冲浪，头脑风暴刮得辩不清方向，一夜苦战前途茫茫。文本框里一行行的排列怕是看得人天旋地转，比美少女偶像代言过的形象包还要头晕眼花。修改增添的加密语言快速增殖，比穗村同学打个讯息还要熟练。电板上投影出的按键被用来荡气回肠地回车再回车，平板键盘被按出了键帽的气势，恨不能被敲得更响。

街上的灯大体呈逐渐熄灭的趋势，只有边角一隅奋力坚持。无论是明灯等候黎明，还是晨光将其侵吞。胜利还在远方。

要说当下绝体绝命，没有soltis来帮忙实在可惜。Ai早在playscanner上线的时候就提出过随行帮忙分析数据的好要求，还没从决斗盘里蹦出来就被不近人情的拥有者摁回眼球，堂堂伊格尼斯被设定得只剩旁观权限。眼下人工智能因为太吵被静音许久，少年独自工作太过老练，一时间简直像被抛在了脑后，好不凄凉。

吸取了教训，又显得有些心虚，Ai的声音明显底气不足。只不过让它宁愿交代自己解了锁、甚至冒着将要禁言数日的风险，也要传达的信息，自然也不是什么无意义的油嘴滑舌。伊格尼斯辛辛苦苦给今夜再来一句末日的呼唤，［游作啊，明天考试。］

——可恶，可恶，是谁在压榨未成年童工。

当然，Ai的话也不是开天辟地第一次的提醒了。

是高中生破旧的房门在那天下午先传来敲门声。轻拍三下过后就安静地停下，显然是位熟人。

这之后相顾无言，成熟的男人简明扼要地说明来意后就在等待高中生的答复。

但凡藤木游作能有一些更亲密的朋友，他就应该知道至少去象征性地倒杯水。好在曾经草薙的到访，使他还知道让不速之客坐下。

［但是无论如何Vrains的环境都需要人工检查再审核。］财前晃是这样解释的。［最近人工短缺，更没想到临近开服遇到了定向攻击。］这件事游作也不是不知道，毕竟堂堂血汗工厂，Sol早有人工智能替代劳动力的打算。自soltis计划伊始，用意就很微妙。如今最初的目的更改得面目全非，他曾偷偷去调查过，再没有哪个家庭机器人拥有意义不明的隐性功能。说到底满腹阴谋到最后不过是为了一桶金，稳步扩张也是一种作风，没人会与赚钱过不去。

现在经历过大风大浪的公司又不得不登门造访，为太过于依赖机械化处理付出了代价。这次恶意攻击冲着Sol的特点而来，系统正在更新维护，大部分ai还在内部整修，无法启动。而幕后黑手，具财前所言可能是商业对手，瞄准了ai无法自主升级的性质，Sol一时疏忽被摸清了处理模式。资深的程序员对于蓄意投放的病毒都有些束手无策，控制整个网络30％使用权的Sol也终于有遭人背刺的一天。

可是明天开服的公告刚刚发表，一个市的欢呼有多高，财前现在就有多懊恼。不过很快焦头烂额的就是不只是一方了，一时间拥有link sense的少年再次请求被成为拯救世界的无名英雄。

［稍后我也会赶回公司去一起处理，］财前也并非没有给出理由，［link sense比起数据排查，只有这种方式能保证没有漏洞被忽略，有不少侵蚀留下的数据错误是隐性的。］新晋总裁眉宇间满载疲惫，字里行间倒是透出一丝窘迫。藤木游作听完尚未有什么反应，是Ai在一旁显得有些聒噪，［游作！小游作你明天还有考试啊！］眼球从一层玻璃下面瞪着总觉得没什么威慑力，小黑人直接从中钻出来抗议。

［小游作也有自己的事要做，凭什么帮你啊！对吧对吧，游作，你也想这样说的吧！］非常自然地，游作没有把决斗盘在家也绑在手上的习惯。决斗盘摆在桌上，成为游作一方代言的先锋炮台。Ai说两句就回头，以期得到反应平平的高中生一点认同，脑袋在两方之间转来转去，［你看，小游作还在上学，工作的事为什么要拿来和他讲……而且还是我Ai大人的搭档，身份那么特殊，不是什么普普通通随叫随到的程序员！］

滋啦滋啦的电子音吵吵闹闹，伊格尼斯振臂高呼，Sol不应该非法强制未成年做劳工。Ai努力把自己伸长了去吸引注意，这不无效果。晃抬眼看了看它，自觉理亏。叹口气拢了拢西装外套，交叠起双手，低头朝着游作一句抱歉。［纵使如此，还是希望能答应这份请求。］黄圆圆的眼睛瞪大了，手向腰上一插，头昂起来就要开始数落成年人的无理取闹。忽然视野变得一片漆黑，满腔好心好意被游作一掌掴回去。

一时间人工智能也安分了，也许是没料到自己原型时常出乎意料的举动。谢天谢地，Ai的逻辑修正总能在藤木家里完善更新。吵闹的小人还没从报错数据里加载过来，一直沉默着的高中生终于有了反应。［可以。］

没有多余的感言，但是让人安心。

财前晃松开眉结，知道藤木游作不会反悔，整个人都放松了许多。［真的麻烦你了。］这话说得恳切。他来之前必然是问过了葵，也应当是知道学校的安排。既然如此，特地前来自然实在是有几分被逼无奈。

晃也不再多言，起身提起公文包，［那就不打扰了。Vrains在次日五点开放，实在来不及就……］，倒也不是什么话里有话，大型检修要想在如此时间内，让一个非专业雇员完成确实强人所难。

［我会尽力完成。］话音未落高中生已经利落地答复。眉也没皱起，只是用绿色的眼瞳如财前见过更多次的、playmaker所属的稳重一贯地直视过来。游作没提出什么特别的抱怨，只是许下承诺。

点了点头示意感谢。财前晃打开公文包，手再伸出来的时候从中摸出一张卡——厚质的，显然是作借记用。然而他很快意识到少年做了什么手势，再一抬头看见藤木游作手抬起做出下压状，隔空比划着拒绝。

至此先前Ai据理力争的论据被驳回，哪有什么未成年劳工，藤木游作根本没收报酬。

如今进度条倒是读取到了中下方，时钟滴滴答答，指针也已经开始下滑。

缩在一旁的家政Ai断断续续，提醒完全成为无人问津的背景音，［游作啊，明天还有考试，真的不要紧吗？］

明天还有考试。

可是并不重要。

藤木游作被命运拿捏十六年，与命运抗争十年，什么风雨没见过。

心思此前不在于学习，缺勤率没有百分之二十也有百分之十二。每天回家练习的不是题目而是防火墙入侵，学业成绩稳步保持在平均水平。讲厅的末排是上课的不动产，夜里学习白日休息。不招致老师特殊关心，也绝不会让同学多看几眼。

这些都不重要。第一，还有一年，人有潜力乾坤未定。第二，纵使是平淡无奇的生活也不错。第三，有成熟的编程技巧，工作不用找，工资不用愁。会编程的人是合格的社会人，能做黑客的理科生是优秀的毕业生。财前过去可以靠灰色收入养家糊口，今天就可以把持Sol财团鹏程万里。

毕竟是在den city，人们经历几次大危机仍然放宽了心的在vr世界欢喜跳跃，娱乐就是生活的奥义，网络就是命。在这里，没有什么不能发生。

晃的走投无路并不是不能理解，多管闲事也不是藤木游作的作风。只是晃没有提，甚至可能从未介意至今，然而游作早就在心里记了一笔欠下的人情。

日子变得久远，游作大概可以触摸到一点情感的轮廓。他也并不相信完全能读懂，感受因承接者而异，能做到的只有尽力接近。一时涌动的悲伤难以疏解，满心满意的言语无法去说，最后见到无法共感的人轻描淡写，于是生生把人家拆散，嘲讽得声嘶力竭。

之所以界限不能被踏破，因为最终总要有人买单。好在没走到最后一步，好在需要牺牲的只是一夜悠闲。

哪怕今日人家已经平步青云，生活的轨迹只会更远而不相交——向未来迈步，所有人都总会做得比藤木游作好，如今能够有机会尝试新的生活，还有余裕去思及一年之后的将来、毕业以后的去向，过去的事该有人画上了结。

这动机必不会和Ai去说，一个人闷在心里，这反而是他擅长的。好在破屋子多了个喧哗的人工智能，真的假的话一齐倒过来，想说的、要说的夹杂在吵吵闹闹的夹缝里，永远比什么也不说好。

总要还的。藤木游作习惯于早日结清纠葛，送上门的契机，自然正是时刻。他看了眼提醒无果后安静下去的伊格尼斯，后者正在那里瞪大着眼不知道想什么，叹了一口气。

总要还的。人不是永动机，仿生人也需要充电休整，违背生物的规律总是要还的。困倦就像塞在后脑勺的废纸团，又像是拽着大脑下沉的石块，也许何时就会被人抛下水，一旦下坠就是由内止不住的势头。

起初只是手足无力，等到游作下一次回过神来，自己的头已经差点触上键盘。双眼开始抗拒亮光，思维从不知道哪一行开始僵滞，手头该修补的进程渐渐变成天书。理智消失在深海里，说不定下一秒就要把不知冒出的什么念头用罗马音输入进去。

游作自然不是第一次品味深夜的煎熬，真正困时只能感受到无思考的疲劳，扣在手心的笔尖重不过命运之手的拨弄，自身无力阻挡的下陷只会最终吞噬过度运转的大脑。

到了这个程度，独自无法再逆转生理的沉溺，他勉强睁开不受控制眯起的眼向陷入静默的决斗盘看去。也许走出去洗一下脸可以强行继续进程，但是那不长久，权宜之计只适用于健康生活者午后的一丝慵懒。纵使勉强，无意识半睡眠状态的程序员也不适合继续敲代码。

高中生希望最了解他的伊格尼斯能够有什么办法让他清醒起来——他不欲将希望寄托于他人，只是浮于表层的意识总在想着，如果是它就有办法。

可惜人工智能一如既往，似乎能把不靠谱发挥到极致，最终高中生没有等到什么外界的拯救。所幸未成年人思考已足够迟缓，眼下也不再有余力去怪罪，心怀鬼胎的伊格尼斯逃过一劫。

不过有件事游作永远判断得准确，暗之伊格尼斯最了解的莫过于眼前的高中生。正因为这种了解，于是紫黑色的小人缓缓从决斗盘里冒出来看着他，安静地，青年人的视线本只是木讷地盯向决斗盘，被它的动作带得上移，眼睑更加沉重。

游作看到住了十余年的家里渗着水泥灰的墙，又看到幽黑的走廊，那里是他亲自规划改造的部分。然后他看到近处萝卜哔的空壳，倚在床边露出一点。最后发现那双近在咫尺的眼睛有着淡淡晕黄的颜色，温暖的色调像守夜者的两盏煤油小灯。人因火光而在夜里被守护，藤木游作于是觉得很安心。

临睡前的挣扎微弱的没什么声音，它注视着青年垂着头摇摇晃晃，脖颈拗出一个平日里会觉得奇怪的姿势，绿色的眼瞳只留下一条缝隙。

伊格尼斯用一双没什么细节的眼睛看着它的原型，这期间一言不发——那两块透漏的绿最后被完全盖上，它看着他阖上眼。

是接连几天的咖啡让他对自己身体的估计出了偏差，大脑也许渴望休息很久了。Vrains里的扫描耗费的不只是体力，还有随时紧绷的精神。等到最后一点咖啡因的效果褪去，发育期的青年总要还的。

智能的键盘因为误触而敲了几个乱码，很快不再动弹。现在精疲力竭扑倒在桌上的青年没有了动静，台灯让侧脸埋在阴影里。

藤木游作如果有料到这之后的一篮子事，乖乖秉持早起早睡的作息绝对是个好选择。可惜万事东流水，往事不可追。

现在年轻人未步入社会已体会到高压社会的社畜作息，奋不顾身浑然忘我之境不禁让人叹服。当然好人在童话里总该有好报。虽然抛下了一场考试，但收获了一日安眠，让我们愿他有个好梦。

而像从童话里偷跑出来的小黑人看起来软乎乎，它打了个无声的响指，台灯啪地停止了工作，电庭一隅的小屋终于不再显得与众不同。

只剩发光的荧屏照出一大片阴影，小黑人忽然融化开，起初的变化无声无息，屋内只有时钟咔咔作响，网络世界里的阴影在安静中不断扭曲扩大。直到蓄势充足，电脑桌面的角落里抖落出细长的条纹和光斑，靠近程序的地方猛然睁开一只巨眼，平面的生物裂开嘴将数据框里的字母吞了去。

大嘴划过弧度，程序都还在。独眼眯起带着吞噬的东西咀嚼起来，框里代码最后几行跳动起来重新排列组合，很快又增添了新的指令。跟在后面继续编写的程序像打印一样飞速下行，旁边的进度条仿佛石子落下。

怪物松开嘴，黑条已经到底，白框自动保存并应用于环境。文件被六爪中的一条随意抛丢出去，电脑已经显示发送成功。财前晃很快会接收到“游作”完成的讯息。

伊格尼斯把头转向外界，于是荧幕上开始有了厚度，显示器好像从电子世界剥离出来一份荧芒向外进发。椭圆的眼变成球体，脑袋变成了流滴形，圆鼓鼓的肚子也钻出来，用不可思议的方式投影出立体影像。

巨大的黑影低下头望了眼睡着的人类，那离得实在太近，青年如果此刻抬头就会碰到。一只巨眼几乎照亮额前深色的发，明明是暗紫色的身影却带来新的光。然后它不知道启动了什么程序，嗖地一下凭空消失而去。决斗盘里闪过一道流光，很快整个黯淡下来。

现在夜已深，夜将尽，背后做过手段的都已经该派上用场了。

伊格尼斯也有个小想法，它想出去玩。

——————————————————————

Tbc.


End file.
